mrfzfandomcom-20200213-history
0-2/Info
|Edit tab}} Normal= |regdrops = |possdrops = |far = Yes |close = |rec = |snipers = At least 2 snipers, such as (or anyone who has range DPS). |other = , |mode = normal |guide = In this operation, there are two enemies, and . Both are close-range. The enemy B1 will be the first to come out of the red intrusion point. To destroy enemy B1, players have the option of deploying , who is a vanguard, or just a sniper class. This operation is similar to Episode 01 in that it is simple to destroy both enemies. However, this time, the number of enemies has increased. New players should have received Yato from the beginning. Players should deploy her anywhere in the battlefield that is the ground. When players are ready to deploy her, Yato should be facing towards the intrusion point, or the right. Though, Operation 0-2 is much better to have a sniper class to help players finish the mission. Simply put or someone else who has the tag range DPS onto the battlefield. The first sniper could be placed onto unit (please refer to the map guide at the top) facing towards the right. Another sniper at either unit or also be facing towards the right. Having two snipers on the battlefield can result in a much faster operation. With the tag of range DPS, they usually can shoot in consecutive shootings. They also would not be attacked by the enemies; therefore, players would not need to redeploy or add another operator in. However, players should have received from Tutorial 1, she could be of use if Yato is being deployed onto the battlefield. }} |-| Hard= |regdrops = |possdrops = |far = Yes |close = Yes |rec = |snipers = 2 Single attack snipers such as (or anyone who has range DPS). |vanguards = 1 vanguard with block 2 such as . |other = None |mode = hard |guide = This is the hard mode of Operation 0-2 and the difficulty has increased dramatically. The conditions of this particular operation is that every operator in the field will have their attack power reduced to half. Therefore, players would need at least 3 operators. In the beginning, players could either choose to deploy a vanguard to block a few enemies or deploy a sniper with a tag of range DPS. The vanguard could be placed on any unit, but is recommended he or she on unit or , with the direction of right. For the first sniper, the position that would be best is unit , also to the right. Enemies will come out of the intrusion point faster and players are recommended that they should add the last sniper onto the battlefield after the enemy number 8 appears. Quickly place the sniper onto unit in the right direction. With the vanguard, he or she should be able to block the enemies from reaching to the base, while giving the two snipers opportunity to destroy the enemies from their attack range.}} 2